New Mexicoball
English and Spanish|type = Stateball|capital = Santa Fe|affiliation = |religion = Christian (mostly Catholic)|friends = Arizonaball Sonoraball Chihuahuaball Coloradoball (most of the time) Californiaball (most of the time) Texasball (most of the time) 6ball|enemies = Texasball (sometimes) Californiaball (sometimes) Coloradoball|likes = Chilé (the food not the country), Meth, balloons, fiestas, crowbars, Turquoise shit, theoretical physics, Myst and D'ni, everything Texasball likes in eastern New Mexico|hates = Texan land claims, Colorado's "green chile" stew.|predecessor = New Mexico Territoryball|intospace = Si señor|bork = Meth meth|food = Chile, señor|status = I am of alive señor (Until Invades)|reality = New Mexico|imagewidth = 250px|personality = Hates themselves, redneck, conspiracy theorist}}New Mexicoball is a US stateball in the South West part of USAball. New Mexico is a diverse state. much of the state is very Hispanic with Spanish influences and Native American. Further to the east and southeast, Texan influences also become apparent. Of course it is Texasball rightful clay and it would be nice if eastern NM can go back to Texasball. He can into UFO sightings. History He was part of the clay Spainball used to make Mexicoball. After USAball Manifest Destinied the crap out of Mexicoball he and his brothers Texasball and Californiaball were kidnapped adopted by USAball. After the American Civil War some of his clay was used to make his more anglicized brother Arizonaball whom he along, with Coloradoball are best friends with. He is a state filled with a lot of Desert, Chilé, and Hispanics. He is known for his bad meth addiction and crime problem mainly due to his crappy police. Even after the whole kill the Natives thing a decent amount of 3ball are still around. He is also home to the Los Alamos National Laboratory, creator of the two bombs that wiped out Hiroshimaball and blown away Nagasakiball during World War II. In 1947 he was visited by 6balls weather balloons. Recently New Mexicoball tends to be in the news more often because of mainly the idiots down in Albuquerque also the state tends to be worse in a lot of topics thus its quality of life is lower than his neighbors. He also likes Scouts, as he has a whole mountain range to explore for them at Philmont. Cities * Albuquerqueball * Roswellball * Santa Feball *Las Crucesball Relationships * USAball (kidnapper! new padre) * Old Mexicoball (viejo father) * Arizonaball (brother) * Californiaball (brother) * Coloradoball (brother) * Nevadaball (brother) * Texasball (brother) * Utahball (brother) Enemies * ISISball - TERRORIST! He is so scary. Let's hope Hillary tries to kill him. * Aleppoball - Who are you? I don't know you, why are you even relevant to me? Gallery 3Seh4cc.png|Mad Mex, credit from Polandball New Mexicoball MR.png NMexit.png qY2FAni.jpg BJ4gO0l.png Untitled-2.png EUAs.png|USA's family tree. The black lines represent biological relationships and the red adoptive relationships. Mexican family tree.png|Mexico's family tree. The black lines represent biological relationships and the red adoptive relationships zh:新墨西哥球 Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Navajo Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:New Mexicoball Category:Red Yellow Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:North America